


片段

by Triglav



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: Cut the galaxy into pieces and you will find them laughing.





	1. Chapter 1

「全同盟军排名第二的名飞行员，竟在巴米利恩会战的结尾被巡航舰的副炮击坠……说我的人生是个笑话，倒是看看你自己啊？」他又灌下一口威士忌，把剩下的酒都泼在故人的墓碑前。明亮的绿眼睛和照片上的蓝眼睛对视许久，他终于笑出声来：「亚典波罗中将会给你带字谜书，我只能请你这杯酒啦。」


	2. Chapter 2

学生时代的最后一天，伊旺·高尼夫曾经在偶尔去到的海尼森波利斯的哪个闷热狂放的地下室，听过凯斯帕·林兹当时组的力量金属乐队的一场live。年轻的飞行学校首席毕业生明天就要上战场。他遇见同样刚从士官学校毕业的、与他同岁的莱纳·布鲁姆哈尔特，二人相谈甚欢，布鲁姆哈尔特是乐队后勤，带高尼夫去散场后的后台，当时还是少尉的林兹请十八岁的两个年轻人和别的几位二十出头的蔷薇骑士联队成员去喝酒，坚持买全桌的单，「反正除了画具我也没地方花钱。」

那个夜晚十八岁的奥利比·波布兰在和他的第七任女朋友约会，买的打折款安全套有玫瑰香味；二十岁的达斯提·亚典波罗面无表情地解散了只剩他一个成员的有害书籍同好会，军校的毕业典礼比飞行学校的晚一天，他买了啤酒回到空无一人的宿舍，看首都上空的焰火；二十二岁的杨威利少校仍旧沉浸在埋葬了坎菲希拉上校的怅然之中，在第八舰队司令部做还算是对得起自己薪资水准的工作，那晚他枕着一本古地球怪谈故事集睡着了，梦见替父亲擦过的赝品汉代青铜马摆件；伟大的奥尔丹丝·卡介伦夫人及其丈夫新婚燕尔，卡介伦中校那一晚在加班，和满身疲惫一起回到军官宿舍时，妻子告诉他，他们即将有一个可爱的女儿。

那晚有人在满酒吧的喧闹声中一杯接一杯喝酒，早晨在新认识的朋友家中醒来后头痛欲裂；有人枕着幸福和爱而入眠，临睡前还在计划婴儿房的布置；有人莫名其妙和他的第七任女朋友分了手，错过闹钟，差点没赶上去军用宇宙港的高速列车；有人向自己最荒诞不经的时代挥手告别，转身在军中做出更加叛逆之举；有人微笑，有人哭泣，有人放声高歌，有人陷入爱河。这宇宙有四百亿的快乐与悲伤，四百亿的爱与恨，这四百亿之中的一些人，在这个平凡无奇的夜晚，普普通通地做理所当然的事，并不知道在触手可及的未来，这片星海会因为自己的原因，产生什么样的改变。

而后来，有人葬身巴米利恩的虚空，有人在瑞达II号永远沉睡，有人潇潇洒洒消失在万千星辰之间，有人愁眉苦脸回到海尼森，嘴上说着麻烦却致力于巴拉特星系的复兴工作。

他们是这苍茫银河所见证过的，最勇敢的人。


	3. 一个问题

宇宙历八零一年六月一日，伯伦希尔。米达麦亚元帅通过舰内广播宣布莱因哈特皇帝停战的圣意，堪堪看见瓦尔哈拉大门的波布兰中校喘着气松开拽着奇斯林准将衣领的手。  
他俩滚在地上打了两败俱伤的一架，奇斯林的眼睛肿了，波布兰的嘴角流着血，一颗牙齿几乎摇摇欲坠。来自不同祖国的两位军人并排躺在通往皇帝房间的过厅里，平复着呼吸。他们不约而同地保持了一段时间的沉默，直到波布兰突然哑着嗓子开口：  
「嘿，准将，」他说，「阁下用的发蜡是哪个牌子？」


End file.
